


Cozy

by IrishWitch58



Series: Out of the Cold [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishWitch58/pseuds/IrishWitch58
Summary: A follow up to Out of the Cold





	

Daylight progressed grudgingly, the snow that had continued all night was still coming down. Jack Zimmermann opened one eye and watched the white world outside the window for just a moment before deciding that the space inside the small bedroom was much more important. That space was hushed enough to hear the quiet breathing of the other man in the bed. Relaxed and almost hidden by the blankets, Eric Bittle slept.  
There was a soft scratching sound at the door before it creaked open a fraction. Lardo peeked around the edge of the panel. “Is he OK?” she asked, nodding her head at the Bitty burrito.  
Seized by a sudden devilish impulse, Jack whispered, “Why don't we ask him?” He gave a gentle nudge. “Bitty, wake up. We have company.”  
Eric blinked like a sleepy owl. He moved to sit up, rumpled and confused. He stared at Jack then at Lardo. When he realized he was completely naked, he turned pale then bright pink. “Jack!” he yelped, yanking the blankets higher. “I'm not decent!”  
Lardo chuckled. “It's OK, Bitty. We've already seen it all.” Bittle gave a low groan and tried to hide his face against Jack. “If you can make it past the epic embarrassment, I have breakfast and coffee.” She turned and headed off, clattering down the stairs.  
Eric's muffled voice asked, “Did you really strip me in front of everyone?”  
Very seriously, Jack responded, “You do realize it was necessary, right?”  
Eric brought his face up. “I'm sure it was. Doesn't mean I'll ever live it down.” He wasn't really that upset though. His good morning kiss was as happily enthusiastic as ever. “Is it still snowing?” he asked after reassuring himself of Jack's reality with a series of small kisses.  
“Looks to be,” Jack answered. “I'll bet Ransom still has the weather on the TV. Let's get something to eat and see when it's going to stop.” 

Breakfast filled the kitchen with warm homey smells. Lardo didn't profess to be the equal of Bittle as a cook but she could handle scrambled eggs and reheating the cinnamon rolls Eric had made yesterday. Ransom was, as predicted still glued to the TV, a dozing Chowder in a chair nearby. Both were seduced into the kitchen by the warm cinnamon smell.  
Eric had pulled on thermals and sweats and was wearing two pairs of woolly socks, still feeling a residual chill from his near freezing yesterday. Jack was somewhat reminded of seeing little kids in snowsuits, looking bulkier than they actually were. He found it adorable. Ransom and Chowder kept glancing at him between bites of pastry and forkfuls of eggs. When they slowed down a little, Jack asked, “Where's everyone else?” The Haus seemed very quiet with just the five of them in the kitchen.  
Lardo joined them at the table with her own plate. “A lot of the guys went places for the weekend. The others hunkered down wherever they were when the storm hit yesterday. There's a declared emergency over five states. We're lucky we still have power. The campus generators are good.”  
Ransom swallowed a huge mouthful of cinnamon roll and made a feint for the last one in the pan. Lardo did not appear to be looking anywhere near him but she handily intercepted the move with her fork. Ransom wisely drew back, pouting. “Bittle hasn't had his yet,” Lardo remarked. “He needs it more.” Seeing both Lardo and Jack eyeing him, Eric wisely scooped up the last roll and placed it on his plate.  
Chowder walked over to get another cup of coffee. “What are we doing today?”  
Without looking, Lardo pointed over her shoulder. “Start another pot since you're finishing that one.”  
Ransom and Chowder stared at each other. “How does she DO that?” Ransom finally asked.  
“Old Jedi trick. And the snow's easing up. You two are on porch clearing detail. There are two shovels in the hall closet.” Lardo finished her meal and looked around pointedly. Ransom and Chowder marched themselves out of the kitchen. Noises of shovels clattering were followed by the sound of the porch door being forced open against the snow drifted up against it.  
Bittle seemed to want to follow them and Jack halted that. “You stay in, Bitty. You had enough cold already.”  
“But what am I gonna do with myself?” Eric was not a sort who liked idleness.  
Jack thought for a moment. “Don't you have school stuff?”  
“All caught up,” was the slightly smug reply.  
“You can always bake,” Jack suggested.  
“Jack, I baked tons yesterday.” He stared as Lardo shook her head meaningfully. “They ate all of it?” He sighed as she nodded emphatically. “Baking it is, then.”

Jack, who was normally committed to a high level of physical activity, was more than happy to sit at the table and watch Bitty create happiness out of sugar, butter and some flour. The last of the pies in the oven, Eric began to slice the first one he had set out to cool and stirred up some hot chocolate. As if summoned, Ransom and Chowder tramped in the front door and shed their gear before peeking into the kitchen.  
“Porch and walk are cleared and the snow stopped,” Chowder reported.  
“Yeah, and the plows are starting up. They should be here in a little while,” Ransom added. Both wrapped their hands around the mugs Bitty handed them and cast longing gazes at the pie.  
Noting the frank pastry lust, Bitty took pity. “Help your greedy selves. That one's all yours.” He turned to take the last pie out to cool and grimaced as he stood up, trying to hide it. Jack was watching too closely.  
“What hurts?” Jack asked, moving to stand next to Eric at the counter.  
“Legs and back,” Bitty responded dismissively. “It'll pass.”  
“It'll pass quicker with help,” Jack pointed to Chowder and Ransom, busily stuffing their faces. “You two are on dish duty. Get this kitchen cleaned up if you ever want to see another pie.” He placed a hand on Eric's arm and towed him gently out of the room and up the stairs. He pointed firmly. “Shower first, hot as you can stand.” When Bitty seemed to balk he almost growled, “Now, please, before I feel obliged to peel you out of your clothes again.” He raised one eyebrow and Eric decided it might be best to humor the man.  
Jack waited for the water to start and leaned in and grabbed the clothes, leaving a soft towel and a worn flannel bathrobe that had originally been his but had somehow migrated to Bittle's wardrobe. He returned to the bedroom and turned the space heater to a higher setting and straightened the blankets before laying another towel over the covers. He dug in the bag he had brought with him, unearthing a bottle of almond massage oil. Hockey players might be regarded as rough and tumble by their fans but the trainers and team doctors made sure they appreciated the benefits of a good massage. Jack had been on the receiving end often enough that he thought he could do a fair job himself.  
As he was finishing his preparation and rolling up his sleeves, he saw Eric standing in the doorway, smiling. “It's actually warm in here,” he said with a touch of amazement.  
Jack pointed to the little box on the floor with it's glowing ceramic panels. “Lardo's contribution,” he said.  
“Nice of her.” Bitty approved. “But I do have a question. Where did my clothes disappear to, Mr. Zimmermann?”  
“Elves?” Jack suggested with an unrepentant grin.  
“Over sized Canadian elves,” Eric snorted.  
“Clever elves though,” Jack said. “They left this nice massage oil so we may as well make good use of it. Just lie down and let me at those aches and pains.”  
Eric cocked his head and gave a comically suspicious look. “Mr. Zimmermann, I do believe you have some base intentions toward my person.” Jack appeared to consider that seriously for a moment then nodded enthusiastically. “And I suppose these nefarious plans involve me getting naked?” Again there was a cheerful nod. “I might have known. Oh well, I suppose I should humor you.” He tossed the robe aside and lay down on the towel, making himself comfortable on his stomach.  
Jack took a second or two to make sure the door was locked this time. He returned to the bed and stripped off his own shirt and settled on the edge of the mattress. He warmed some oil in his palms, taking the time to appreciate the lithe form next to him. Eric Bittle was not as tiny as some people supposed. He spent a lot of time in the company of physically larger men, so seemed small in comparison. He was a serious athlete. His muscles didn't have a lot of bulk but he was surprisingly strong. Jack admired the soft pale skin as he swept his oiled hands down from the shoulders to hips in small sweeps, pressing a bit harder when he found tense areas and getting soft, pleased grunts as the tension eased.  
Eric's legs had much more difficult areas, the muscles bunched and resistant to Jack's fingers. He leaned into a particularly stubborn knot on the left thigh and Eric grunted. “Sorry, Bits. This is gonna hurt.” He applied more pressure and waited until the taut muscle, deprived of blood flow and oxygen, had to relax. Eric gave a hoarse sigh of relief. Jack continued to work steadily until all the leg muscles smoothed and the joints moved easily. He added more oil to his palms and laid them on the elegantly shaped buttocks. Jack frowned at the bruise on the outside of the right hip. “What's this?” Jack asked, trailing a finger over the area.  
“Not sure,” Eric mumbled into the pillow. “I did fall once, caught my toe pick and flipped. Happens.” He shrugged one shoulder. Jack nodded as he rubbed the area gently. He and Bitty played sports on ice. Falls and bruises went with the territory. He kept up a soothing pattern over the silky skin even when the massage no longer served a purpose, losing track of time in the warmth of the room and the quiet created between them.  
Jack came out of this semi-dream when the body under his hands gave a definite twitch. He stroked lightly over massage-warmed skin and and Eric wriggled and shifted, small throaty noises making themselves evident. “Bitty, you all right?” He rather suspected what was going on but didn't want to assume anything.  
“Fine, just absolutely fine.” The voice was high and a little breathless.  
Surer now, Jack set out to tease a little. “Doesn't look like it. You seem uncomfortable. Maybe I could massage a little more?”  
“Well, in that case, I'd appreciate you focusing on a different area.” Eric pushed up with his hands and flipped over on his back. Jack chuckled and kissed him, slow and sexy. He ran one oily hand up between Bitty's slightly spread thighs, over his tight balls and up the very insistent erection. He palmed the flushed and leaking cock and then grasped it with a slow stroking rhythm, watching Eric's face as he thrust up to increase the stimulation, his mouth opening , head tossing back and forth.  
“Jack,” he breathed, “please!”  
Jack leaned in, using his free hand to hold Eric's head still, kissing him again, slow, wet, open mouthed, tongue darting in and out keeping pace with the movements of his hand. He reveled in the small noises and the helpless movements of his love's body. He adored watching Eric Bittle no matter what he was doing but watching him like this was the best thing Jack could ever have imagined.  
Impatient to share this even more closely, Jack knelt up and shoved his sweats down and off. He dragged Eric up and into his lap and, obligingly, two arms circled his shoulders. He renewed the kiss and gripped both their cocks in one hand, circling and pulling. They were both oily, sweaty and gasping into each others mouths when they spilled over Jack's hand, Bitty first and Jack following. Jack eased back, pulling Bitty down on top of him and sighed into his tangle of blonde hair.  
Jack reflected on the many ways he loved the young man he held so closely. He still hadn't decided which Bitty face he liked best but post sex, flushed and happy was definitely a good candidate. He felt a soft kiss on his collar bone and looked down to meet brown eyes peeking up at him. As enthusiastic and brazen as Eric could be in bed, Jack had come to find out he was often shy afterward, as if showing his enjoyment was somehow embarrassing.  
“Feel better?” Jack asked gently.  
“Much, thank you.” was the quiet reply.  
“Pleasure,” Jack grinned. “And it was a pleasure.”  
“Definitely mutual,” Bittle said as he looked pointedly downward. “We are rather a mess.”  
“Shower again,” Jack decided.  
Bitty frowned. “Lardo's gonna murder us if we use all the hot water.”  
“So we share,” Jack suggested in an utterly reasonable tone, completely ruined by the leer he directed at Bitty.  
Shaking his head, Eric gave a small shove. “I have you figured out Jack Zimmermann. You are not seducing me again. At least not in that tiny shower. You go first.” Sighing Jack slid out from under Bitty and pushed off the bed. He turned once at the door, glancing back at the glorious sight of Eric Bittle stretching in the sunlight that now poured in the window, brighter than usual reflected off the snow outside. Blizzards be damned, Jack thought, this weekend was only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I got such a nice response to my first effort that I thought this little piece might be welcome. I am solely responsible for any and all errors.


End file.
